A cooling system for a control apparatus is disclosed in an article by R. J. Hames et al entitled "DDEC II--Advanced Electronic Diesel Control" appearing in the publication SAE 861049 of the Society of Automotive Engineers. This control apparatus cooling system includes a control apparatus arrangement for controlling a diesel engine and this arrangement is placed in operation by an ignition contact signal. A cooling arrangement is cooled by a coolant loop having a coolant pump and the control apparatus arrangement is connected with the cooling arrangement so as to provide good conductivity. The control apparatus is equipped with components which suffer no damage up to a temperature of 125.degree. C. In this way, it is assured that even when stored heat is radiated after switching off the diesel engine, the control apparatus arrangement will not be destroyed.
The requirement that high-temperature stable components for control apparatus be used when the apparatus is mounted in the engine compartment has long been viewed as a disadvantage. This is the case since such components are considerably more expensive than components with conventional temperature resistance.